U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,466, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, discloses an electrical connector for flat transmission cable, but the strain relief for the cable is inadequate, particularly when the width of the cable is increased by the addition of more conductors. Moreover, the stresses and strains the flat transmission cable undergoes can cause some of the conductors to become disconnected from their respective electrical terminals and possibly short with other conductors or terminals.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,011, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, discloses a metal strain relief as part of an electrical connector for flat transmission cable which is not acceptable due to possible shorting when the signal conductors become disconnected from their respective electrical terminals and engage the metal strain relief or due to elongation of the signal conductors causing them to short against the metal strain relief.